Jeanne Foucault (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Finesse | Aliases = Assassin Chick | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , ; formerly , | Relatives = Tony Masters (alleged father) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Avengers Compound, Los Angeles, Infinite Avengers Mansion | Gender = Female | Height = 5'4 | Weight = 110 lbs. | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Avenger-In-Training, adventurer, student | Education = Graduated M.I.T. at fourteen | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Christos N. Gage; Mike McKone | First = Avengers Academy #1 | Quotation = Anything you can do, I can do better. | Speaker = Finesse | HistoryText = Early Life Born with the ability to master any skill quickly, her parents rewarded her for any activity that brought them money, status or acclaim. She is aware her parents had a shadowy past, and suspects that her real father might be the Taskmaster, but has no proof beyond a similarity in their abilities. She graduated M.I.T. at age fourteen and was in training to become an Olympic athlete when she was approached to join the Avenger's program. She welcomed the chance to expand her knowledge, and because her rivals were attempting to have her banned anyway. While the other members of the Avengers Academy were tortured by Norman Osborn to expand their powers, she never was. All he had to do was offer her the chance to learn things she never could otherwise. For this, her new instructors regard her with suspicion. Avengers Academy Following Norman Osborn's removal from power following Siege, the Avengers Academy was handed over to Hank Pym who took it upon himself to undo Osborn's cruel tutelage and encourage the students to be happier, better heroes. Jeanne was consequently recruited to join the newly formed Avengers Academy alongside other young potential heroes Mettle (Ken Mack), Striker (Brandon Sharpe), Veil (Madeline Berry), Reptil (Humberto Lopez) and Hazmat (Jennifer Takeda). She and the rest of the class were led to believe they were among those most likely to become heroes, but they quickly uncovered files on them revealed they were most likely to become villains. After viewing a documentary on Quicksilver's life, she guessed that he was never replaced by a Skrull like he claimed to the media, and uses this knowledge to blackmail him into teaching her everything he learned as part of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. She grew close to Quicksilver and was quick to defend him after Magneto payed a visit to the academy (in the course of an inquiry on Jocasta's murder) and argued with his son. Whilst successful for the most part, Jeanne continued to behave in very much the same way, persuing knowledge and physical prowess over human interaction, thus alienating herself from the others who came to view her as cold. When X-23 joined the academy the two girls found they shared a similar disposition and emotionless rationale, regarded as outcasts, but still trying to determine their own identities they became friends. During the Avengers vs. X-Men conflict, when a Phoenix-empowered Emma Frost came to the academy to destroy Juston's Sentinel, Jeanne and Laura stood up to her and defended the other students. Final Exam After Hazmat received a call from Briggs saying he had found a cure to her and Mettle's condition, both of them came to Briggs', joined by Lightspeed, Striker, Finesse and X-23. Veil revealed to the students that she had been cured by Alchemist's new invention "Clean Slate". Mettle and Hazmat took the cure, and than Jeremy revealed his true intentions: to wipe every superhumans powers off the planet and to regift it only to the people who would use it properly. Jocasta tried to stop him, but Briggs switched her body to a locked office. After defeating the depowered Reptil, White Tiger, Lightspeed, Finnesse, and X-23, Briggs extended his offer to Mettle, Hazmat, Striker, and Veil who accepted it. Jeremy Briggs however revealed his true plan was to Veil and Striker. He plans to remove all superpowered beings powers only allowing the worthy to possess them. Veil ran to tell Mettle and Hazmat and persuaded them to take the so called antidote and restored their powers for good. Mettle and the group confronted Jeremy and his accomplice, the Enchantress (Sylvie Lushton), on the rooftop of the building. White Tiger and Reptil draw on the full power of their magic, gain an extreme upper hand on the Enchantress. Sensing her defeat, she teleported away but not before getting her face slashed by White Tiger. X-23 did some slicing and dicing of Briggs, so released an acid attack on her stomach, destroying it in the process. Finesse noticed this as the perfect opportunity to use X-23's hands as weapons. Finesse grabbed her wrists, and stabbed two of Briggs' most important arteries. As he sat there bleeding to death, he freaked out, and Finesse started to stop the loss of blood by cutting off the flow. Finesse reminded Briggs about why they were recruited, that they were at risk of being villains. As she said this, she untied the cloth that has been keeping Briggs from bleeding to death, and walked off as he died. When the students graduated, Finesse immediately hit the databanks to test out her new security clearance, loading beta files. Avengers Arena It was revealed that Finesse went to her parents during Christmas and thus was not abducted by Arcade. Finesse appeared again when Pym became suspicious about the number of missing super-teens who left from their various schools and superhero lives. Infinity Finesse and Striker were chosen to represent Avengers Academy against the other superhero schools in the Contest of Champions. They were in attendance at the introductory ceremony when it was interrupted by Thanos's invasion. She was among the young heroes who assembled in Central Park to fight Mother's army of evil other dimensional Young Avengers. A.I.M. After not being seen for a while, she eventually joined A.I.M. , and fought against Nadia van Dyne and her G.I.R.L. organisation a couple of times. But when A.I.M. leader Monica Rappucini abandoned her and fellow A.I.M. recruits Seeker and Brilliance, the trio decided to defect, and were recruited into G.I.R.L. Jeanne is now training Priya Aggarwal, who gained superpowers and needed to learn how to defend herself. | Powers = Polymath: Literally "a person of great and varied learning." Finesse possess advanced intellectual capabilities were her mind instinctively, automatically and with little deliberate cognitive thought performs complex mental operations that are far beyond the capability of a normal human mind. She tested negative for the X-gene and any paranormal powers. Intuitive Intelligence: Her intelligence is dramatically enhanced and has a limitless capacity for learning and memorization. Her mind also processes information quickly, giving her an accelerated learning aptitude, capable of perfectly memorizing anything (eidetic memory) and has perfect recall. Thus she can instantly comprehend and assimilate any kind of knowledge or fighting style. Intuitive Aptitude: Finesse can instantly learn and understand the complexity and exactness of organisms, objects, subjects, fields, powers, etc., at amazing speed without the need of long-term or special education. She possesses perfect pattern solving/recognition, extremely high perception/observational skills, can read at superhuman speeds, and perfect deductive/reasoning skills. Perfect Kinesthesia: She is able to duplicate any physical act, after seeing it done once, by anyone. She can also re-perform subtle muscle movements, with flawless accuracy and precision, subsequent to observation, she can perform any physical act without difficulty. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Where she's deficient is socialization - things like empathy, patience for normal people, etc. | Equipment = Her costume is made out of unstable molecules that Mr. Fantastic had invented and the suit adjusts to the wearer's abilities and powers. | Transportation = | Weapons = Prefers billy clubs, but skilled in a variety of weapons. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Hypercognitive Category:Heroic Age (Event) Category:Photographic Memory Category:Weapons Expert Category:Multilingual Category:Wikify Category:M.I.T. Student Category:Antisocial personality disorder